


Stateville

by saiyukichan1



Series: Conviction [3]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyukichan1/pseuds/saiyukichan1
Summary: Danny get's elected to go undercover as an inmate in the same prison that Shasta's right hand man is in. Thiel has already had contact with his boss and knows that Danny is coming. But as an outsider will Danny be able to come out in one piece.





	1. Lockup

“Ah Reagan, just the person I wanted to see. Are you free at this moment?”

“I’m about to run these plates for this ca…”

“It can wait. What do you know of James Thiel?”

“He’s a drug runner and cash collector for the Shasta family in France. Bad dude, someone I wouldn’t want to tangle with. Why?”

“We need some information about what shipments are coming in and how much they are worth. We are suspecting a breakout for how much is coming in. If we can send someone in to get close enough to him to find out would be even better.”

“So you’re asking me to go and ask him? Or are you ordering me to do this, this whole thing undercover?”

He looks up from the files he’s shuffling to look me straight in the eye. I know that look too well, it’s an order plus it’s already been run by the Commissioner. To my dismay he’s more than likely approved it. That question does make me wonder if they even bothered asking Jaime to do this assignment. Probably not and it probably took some convincing to even let me do it. That is even if I accepted…But from the sounds it it’s an order so I pretty much can’t refuse it now.

“How do you expect me to survive in there? I put most of those collars away, that and it would be hard to disassociate myself from the people that I know there.”

“Reagan, you already have a history with the family he runs for, it’s the most logical choice.”

The words seem to go in one ear and out the other. I really do not want to have to do this. It would just mean that no one would know me. They wouldn’t know that I am going to be undercover, wouldn’t know that whatever my “rap sheet” said is all false. But I guess it’s to make it seem more real, natural. No suspicions and no special treatment from officers. All this secrecy just to get intel from a convict I already put away, and more than likely is ready to rip my head off my shoulders the next time he sees me.  
I finger the scar on my waist through my shirt as I stand there with my hands on my hips, the briefing sounding like static against my ears. So I have to try and blend in with the crowd. They’re already going to know that I don’t belong there, why make it worse by making my classification a staff assaulter. It will be expected of me at some point to live up to it. 

“Spread your feet. Put your hands behind your back palms out, thumbs up. Lean at the waist.”

I grunt as the officer roughly handcuffs me, obviously anticipating for me to attack him at any moment. He grips my bicep and leads me to the healthcare unit. The hairs on the back of my neck rise as the inmates around us stared me down. Some hungrily others like they already knew who and what I was, what I do for a living. Convincing them is going to be the hard part. Convincing myself even worse, part of me worried I won’t be able to leave when I get what I need.   
The trek seems slow, the whole processing in even slower. While waiting in the healthcare’s bull pen an inmate waiting to go to his cell walks up to me. I stare at his shoes for a moment, hopes that he’ll get the hint and go away. 

“Hey you. Yeah I’m talking to you. Move it.”

I don’t bother saying anything and glance over at the bench. Plenty of space to sit down doesn’t have to be right in my spot. I slowly look up at the guy, the man turns out taller than me by a foot and a half, burly but muscled physique, striking blue eyes, a square jaw covered in a months’ worth of beard, and a shaved head. Great just the guy I needed to get information out of. He’d eat me for lunch… My breath escapes me as he grabs the collar of my jumpsuit and lifts me up to his face. I flinch back from the snarl escaping his lips. 

“I said move.”

He then tosses me aside and settles himself against the corner, crossing his arms and glaring around the small space. The other inmates seemed to shrink back against the wall to make themselves appear smaller. Great, just what I need.   
Leaning against another body from when I got tossed, the other guy just hisses in annoyance. I scramble as far away from him and the big guy as possible without stepping on anyone’s toes. Everyone’s eyes seem to be on me as I move to stand against the wall. Several of the men drop their gazes and go back to talking amongst themselves. I don’t know how I didn’t notice the creeper leaning against the wall beside me. He leans over, all intention of whispering in my ear. Forcing his face away from mine, I push him away gently. It just seems to agitate him at the action, or the action of being denied.

“What you got a problem with me?”

“No just that you’re in my face. Oh and you need some mints or something because your breath stinks.”

That must have done it because he lunged at me so fast I hit my head against the wall seeing stars. The guy pulls me forward and slams my head against the wall again, with all intention to do some damage. I can feel a wetness dribbling down the back of my head, one more bash to the wall and I’ll be out for the count. I slump a little my knees buckling under me when the weight of the guy disappears. I can blurrily see the big guy with striking blue eyes holding the other man by the scruff and placing him by the gate. He calls out for a guard to get the med-tech, his voice deep and gravelly. 

“What the hell happened here Thiel?”

“Guy jumped at the fresh meat. He got turned down.”

“Uh huh… is that what everyone else saw?”

“C/O you may want to call a med tech right away. He’s about to lose consciousness.”

“-click- I have a code 3 a code 3 in the healthcare unit. A code 3.”

I black out after that. When I come to I wake to a nurse checking my vitals. She startles looking at me with wide doe eyes; the innocent type that would get her hurt if she wasn’t liked by the people she works with. So it looks like I’ll be here for a couple days before I get put in my cell or segregation. Time slowly seemed to tick by as they finally deemed me healed enough to be put into general population. I slide off the bed to begin to dress into the issued blues. Being escorted to the bull pen with other prisoners, I shrink behind the officer not sure of the reception from them. He glances at me then at the other c/o at the door. Why do I feel so intimidated by these men? Oh wait I know why, they are mostly rapists, murderers, drug dealers, etc. The exact people I put away on the street. There should be no difference in my attitude towards them here than on the outside.   
The c/o stops at the door and waits after radioing another to the door. It’s deafly quiet in the house altogether, all eyes seem to follow me as we make our way up to the 5th gallery. The male officer opens the cell door, ushering me inside. My new cellmate barely registers me as I step in with my property box. The c/o moves aside so I can go back and get my legal box and my bag of shower supplies. The cell door slams shut making me jump. Now let’s see how I can find the information on the family and get the hell out of here as soon as possible. 

“Hey hey you. Ya new guy. What are you in for?”

Not sure I should ignore him, I look to the C/O standing close by. He just shrugs then goes back to keeping an eye out for anything strange. Thanks for the help man. Choosing to ignore him, I go about getting everything organized. Even then my cell mate doesn’t bother to look away from the small LCD screen of his television set. I let out the sigh I had been holding back escape which actually causes my cell mate to look over at me. Um hi… can you not look at me like that? Seriously dude what’s your problem? Getting uneasy at his stare I crawl onto the top bunk. I can already tell this isn’t going to go so well.   
Hadn’t realized that I fell asleep until the cell house sergeant came over the intercom announcing that we are on standby for chow and any religious services, law library will be going after chow. Um okay… not that I’m a part of any of it. I watch what my cell mate dresses into to get an idea of what we need to wear. Blues, ID’s, and tennis shoes; simple enough. My cell mate is on the door before the C/O’s even get there. Okay so this is how it’s done seems simple enough. Straightening my shirt and clipping my ID to my shirt sleeve I wait on my bed to be keyed out. Down the walk, to the circle, sit down, eat, back to the cell. This schedule went on the same way for about two weeks before I had any chance to get close enough to Thiel. They moved me around a couple times trying to find the right spot I guess. I ended up in what they called E house or Edward house. It’s mainly filled with young blood and staff assaulters.   
Here I am able to finally talk with Thiel. After all he is my “neighbor” to say the least. He doesn’t usually talk much and doesn’t like to brag about what he’s in for, unlike so many of the others. I stand on my door waiting for the C/O to key us out for yard. Maybe the crisp air will help me get my head together. 

“Hey, Patches. See me on the yard.”

Not quite sure who he’s talking to so I keep walking down the stairs with the rest of the guys. Well until my cellmate nudges me and discreetly gestures to Thiel. Oh so I’m patches… how did I get the name Patches? Once outside I glance up, the C/O’s in the perch watching everything with a shotgun in hand. Okay act normal… normal what’s normal anymore? Locking us in the C/O leaves. Now to go find Thiel. He’s over with a bunch of the inmates, all gathered around for something he’s got.   
Whatever it is it can’t be good. Shoving my hands in my pockets, I try and look as nonchalant as possible. Thiel looks at me as I approach but doesn’t say a word. He nods once the guys dispersing immediately. With a raised eyebrow I stop an arm’s length from him. Thiel rolls his eyes but pulls me in by his side. 

“You see Patches I know what you’re trying to do; who you’re trying to find but consider yourself lucky kid that I like you. Otherwise you would be dead or seriously injured by now.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about and I’m not a kid.”

“Right right, compared to me you are and I’m sure you do Patches. Why else would you be trying to get close to me to talk? Don’t think for one second that I don’t know why you’re here either. See Marzetti came to me before he got offed. Told me that there’s this cop, a detective to be more precise, with your description; high demand, that he is. That he would more than likely be coming to visit; though he was pretty vague as to how this copper is coming to our lovely establishment.”

The brute of a man wraps his arm around my shoulders holding me rather tight against his side as he leans over to whisper in my ear. What does he mean by “compared to me?”

“I know it’s you Reagan.”

“Again I don’t know what you’re talking about. Guy must’ve been crazy or something.”

“Don’t act funny Patches, they might take it as something is wrong.”

He indicates my tenseness. Right like I can help but be tense with some guy’s arm around me that I barely know and claiming that he’s older than me but looks to be in his late twenties.  
He nods over to the tower, the officer watching the yard intently. But something is wrong, don’t they see that?! I try to pull away again, no success mind you. For the remainder of yard time Thiel would not let me out of his sight. It weirds me out a bit, also kept some of the others at a distance. I have a sneaky suspicion that he wants something as a form of payment for the supposed service, but I have literally nothing to give. It hits me then, hard. Jumping from my seat on the bleachers next to him he eyes me. Throwing up my hands and backing away a small curved smile tugs at his lips. 

“Why so jumpy Patches?”

“Uh thanks but no I don’t need your services of protection. I got this.”

A raised eyebrow, amusement lacing his deep baritone, an instinctive fear racing hot through my gut; it all seems to be because of him. Holy hell what did I just open here? I back up slowly trying to not give him any reason to start a fight. 

“Are you sure about that? Because if I walk away there are quite a few guys here right now that would rape, torture, or beat you into submission to them. So, Patches could you handle all 29 men?”   
Defiance flares in my eyes then I just know it because the mountain of a man just laughs long and hard. This catches everyone else’s attention now. Shit just my luck. They all start to congregate around us as Thiel fades out of the group of guys. Wait… what the…? Hey get the hell off me! A couple of the guys try and get their hands on me but get a good wallop to the head. Overwhelming is the term for it. They now have me pinned to the fence and proceed to pummel the shit out me. I manage a couple but Thiel was right taking on 29 guys alone is not a smart idea. Shots go off near the mob instantly scattering them.   
I spit the blood from my mouth avoiding the satisfied look Thiel is casting me. He struts over hand outstretched in my direction. A smug grin permanently plastered to his face. 

“Now what say you Patches?”

“My answer still stands Thiel. Screw you and your protection. And you bet your ass I will get the information that I need one way or another.”

“Ha! Surely ain’t going to be this way. Besides I can make it a living hell for you here. You might want to reconsider the offer.”

“Not for a man like you. You’d have to break me first, and I’m a tough nut to crack.”


	2. Attack on 10 Gallery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our New York City detective gets a little too close for comfort ending in the only person willing to help him dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based this very loosely on my job. So not everything is exact for that reason. But in the meantime enjoy.

I can see the plan forming in his eyes. You know one of those that you should heed warning to. Because I have a feeling I just made my stay here a hell of a lot harder. The officers come rushing up to the gate, some confused as to why there was shots fired. Because by this time everyone is acting normally, none are looking my way all except Thiel. What is now becoming his trademark grin still etched into his face. Inhaling deeply my ribs protested. Thiel makes the hushing sign with his finger about the beating I had just received. It’s ironic how they all aimed for spots that are not easily seen unless naked.   
My next encounter with Thiel isn’t the best. It happens so quickly I barely registered it once my head gets bashed into the wall. I stagger a bit as my head swims. My back meets the solid figure of Masterson, a lifer for murdering his best friend and his cheating wife. My eyes go wide as I turn slightly to face who I ran into. Oh god… I lose my footing on the wet tile, slip with the luck of him catching me by the arm. He lets me go but continues to follow me once I move to another shower stall.

“Look, is there something wrong here? I mean, did I do something to offend you…”

“Nope not at all.”

“Then can you not follow me to every stall. It’s on the border of stalker.”

I didn’t get to finish telling him my thoughts. He grips my throat tightly, hoists me up just enough to where I can barely reach the floor, and slams me into the wall. With my head already spinning from the first crack at it, I’m not in the best of mind.   
His mouth is warm on my throat and jaw. What the hell? Feeling down my chest Masterson stops and stares at the amount of scarring on my body. God don’t feel pity just please don’t. He let’s go immediately dropping his gaze to the floor. 

“He doesn’t know about them does he?”

“N…ooo. Look what’s going on here? I get that Thiel sent you to more than likely rape me, trying to get me to come to him but that isn’t going to work. So what are you doing, not that I’m not grateful for you not doing that, but something made you change your mind.”

“Your scars. They remind me of mine. Though it’s safe to say you didn’t get them from family.”

“My scars… why would those make you change your… oh.”

He apologizes for the concussion he just gave me but promised to keep an eye and ear out if Thiel plans anything else for me. Appears I just gained an unexpected ally. Masterson watches the entry way into the showers for anybody else. A small favor for the concussion I guess. I feel wobbly after I finish, the hot water not helping my situation any. The floor starts to come up fast Masterson right there as I start to tumble forward.

“Hey… hey can you tell me your name? You need to answer man otherwise it’s the infirmary for you.”

“Reagan… Danny. I don’t feel so good.”

“Can you tell me where you are?

I just look up at him shake my head to try and clear the fog and blink. I take that as a bad sign that my memory is foggy right now. He helps me down the short flight of stairs and to my cell. He gets a c/o’s attention to call a nurse for a wheel chair. Upon arriving to Healthcare, the nurse tries to get me to answer her question. 

“Can you tell me your name?”  
She asks this as she tilts my head back enough to see my eyes and whether or not the pupils are dilating. My head swims and I look at her funny. The female is looking at my ID waiting for me to answer. 

“Danny, Danny Reagan, ma’am.”  
“You must’ve hit your head pretty good there. Ryan, can you tell me who Danny Reagan is?”

“Me. Look I need to speak to the commissioner of New York.”

“I think it best we keep you over night. Your brain has taken some trauma.”  
I pass out after that. It wasn’t long though because they kept waking me up every 3-4 hours to make sure there wasn’t any more damage or memory loss. It’s all slowly coming back to me and why I was in the infirmary in the first place and the fact that I am supposed to be undercover to get information. Not entirely sure that I told them my actual name or whether or not they believed me.   
When I make it back to my cell I find that Masterson has been moved in next to me. At least I can place some faith in him that he won’t hurt me while I’m sleeping. He looks up as the door slides back to admit me in. A small smile graces his thin lips but it doesn’t reach his eyes. The C/O slides the door closed and walks away. 

“Welcome back. How’s the head?”

“Good I think… though any more hits to the head I’m going to end up with some sort of brain trauma. What’cha got there, it smells amazing.”

“Cellhouse burritos. Want one? Oh by the way I’d tread more lightly if I were you. Thiel has placed a hit out on you. Supposedly comes from his boss in France.”

I look up from my cup in the small sink. I just might get the information I need from Masterson without having to go through Thiel to get it. Not commenting on the tidbit of information I wait to see if he’ll give me anymore. When he doesn’t say anything more I decide to press. 

“So I hear from down the vine that they’re going to break Thiel out because they need him for their shipments. Is that true?”

“Ha, and where did you hear that from? Antoline and his boys can easily get out of here and take care of their shipments without a problem. Isn’t that right James?!”

“Why so curious now Patches? You want in on it? Make a little extra cash on the side. But know this Reagan Antoline already knows you and yours and wants your blood to splatter his terrace after you killed his son. So I’d be weary in asking anymore.”

“How do you know who I am? Not even the officers know. And thanks for the name it’s all a matter of time before the law catches up with them.”

“It won’t be that easy Reagan. Antoline is a major player on the outside and is hard to take down.”

Masterson stops in stirring his rice and looks over at me through the door. He shakes his head no vigorously to get me to stop questioning James. He actually looks rather nervous with the line of questioning. Well I’m sorry but it comes with the job. Sighing in annoyance I move to climb onto the top bunk. I have a name and enough information to get the hell out of here and get back to New York. So when I get a phone call tomorrow, I am going to make a call to where I can get out of here. Sometime later that night I hear some shuffling coming down the gallery. Almost rolling off the bunk Masterson hits the bottom of the bunk. As if to say to go back to sleep but something tells me not to. Next thing I see is a couple hulking figures come to the cell door. Fuck me. I try not to move as they pick the lock. 

“Masterson… Masterson…”

I whisper as quietly as I can. One of the guys grabs my mouth pinning me to the bunk. Thrashing around he takes a good hit to my jaw, dazing me. The other goes for Masterson a strangled grunt then silence. Oh my god… I’m fucking next. Biting the dude I manage to scramble out onto the gallery. 

“Officer! C/O! Help!”

They immediately stop but one doesn’t and keeps moving towards me. Reaching the end of the gallery I rattle the door to get some form of attention. Finally one of the officers comes out onto the catwalk to investigate.

“C/O!”  
I turn around just in time to dodge the shank coming for my stomach. Effectively getting by him he easily catches me slamming me into the fenced in wall. He wraps his hands mockingly gentle around my neck only to squeeze tight the next.   
I’m choking at the same time trying to get purchase on the ground. Tears prick my eyes when I hear the racking of the shotgun. The only problem now is that the mother fucker won’t let me go even if the officer racks and is ready to aim.

“Release him now! I said release him!”

“Then you better come get him.”

He literally tosses me aside towards the middle of the gallery. By this time everyone else is awake, screaming, shouting to kick my ass. Get rid of me before the officers can even get there. A vicious kick reaches my ribs sending me up into the bars of the cells. The breath I inhale barely reaches my lungs when another kick lands. Groaning I hold my ribs facing up to my attacker. Please is someone… my vision goes blurry with a foot to the face. I barely remember much after that. With a gasp and some cold water from an inmate above me the officers are having issues with getting both of them to comply.   
Barely able to stand on my own I throw myself into the fray and help the C/O’s take them down. The C/O looks down at me after the commotion is over; recognition flashes through hazel eyes. She says something to the sergeant whose there also he calls over the radio for the lieutenant. 

“This is the one.”


	3. Accusations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thiel is getting awfully tired of hearing from his boss so he tries to scare Danny into keeping quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter guys. Enjoy.

I wake up what may have been some time in the infirmary. I let out a low pain filled groan when the room finally comes into focus. Holy hell my head is killing… ow. Pulling my fingers away gingerly from the bandage above my eye I startle at the Warden sitting in the chair by the door. 

“Your supervisor called. He’s asking that I return his officer.”

“I’m sorry… Who call- Oh god…”

I lean over the bed and empty the contents of my stomach into the can beside the bed. Wrong move right there because now my ribs are killing me. He just raises an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything until I’m done. Choosing to settle back onto the relatively flat pillow I level my pain filled gaze on the man.   
It dawns on me then that no one ever bothered to inform the Warden that there is an undercover in his facility. And that they didn’t go through the proper channels or get clearance let alone to ensure that shit like this doesn’t happen. Because I’m pretty sure neither party wants the repercussions that can entail. 

“What made the NYPD, the FBI, and the DEA put someone who has no formal training as an undercover in my prison? Huh, because frankly I’m not catching it.”

“Connections to Antoline Shasta. We found out he has his second hand James Thiel here. They thought it best I go undercover because I’ve already had experience with his son… and if there’s anything else you need to know… get a hold of them. They didn’t really… tell me much.”

A violent cough racks my frame, bits of blood speckle the back of my hand. The Warden eyes the spots, worry flitting across his face then disappearing as quick as it came. Yeah he doesn’t like the looks of this. If he puts me back out in general pop they’ll kill me then he’ll have a dead officer on their hands. Not good odds if you ask me.   
The nurse comes in to check my vitals. She frets over the blood and calls the doctor. He comes in and immediately starts to check my lungs. I start hacking again this time producing more blood. Feeling light headed I barely register what they’re saying to the Warden. Outside hospital, I need to be taken to an outside hospital. I guess that’s when the machine flat lines. A vague feeling of floating passes over me. Hovering above them as they’re trying to resuscitate me. 

“We need to move him now! He won’t last the night with that punctured lung.”

“Get him ready for transport. He’s going tonight.”

The ringing in my ears is deafening but I can at least say I can feel my limbs again. The room phone rings startling me. And apparently the C/O who is watching me. I hope they know that that isn’t necessary. But I guess they have to keep up appearances too. Unfortunately I am unable to reach it and the C/O just looks at it. Are you going to answer that? Hello Earth to person! Oh fuck it. The next couple moments trickled by making me want to go back to sleep. It’s doctors and nurses alike in and out of my room and eventually they took out the tube helping me breathe.   
My voice is hoarse and I can‘t have long conversations yet but that’s okay I don’t want to talk. I’m moved back to the infirmary at Stateville but they give me my own room. Everyone is still watching my every move I make, it’s rather unnerving. I’m not sure how Thiel made it back here to my room but he has. Not needing to lay a hand on me but the threat of it still there; more like warnings to not to keep pushing for information something about him not wanting to finally kill me for being nosy. Oddly I can see him to be the one to do it to and taking enjoyment out of the whole thing. Needless to say I didn’t want to go back and solidify my information but they’re going to make me until they say otherwise. This all happens in the first month I’m there. It’s shortly after that I get back from outside hospital and the infirmary that Thiel makes his way to me.   
He gets me alone somehow. I can smell the cologne that they sell at commissary here he’s that fucking close to me. Backing me up to the fence I swallow audibly at his fingers trailing from the hinge of my jaw to my shirt line. Then his knee nudges its way up my thigh. 

“Get away from me Thiel.”

“And why is that Mr. Reagan? Do I make you nervous for some reason?”

“I’m not going to lie, yes yes you do. Now please-“

“Oh you mean this?”

Reaching in between my thighs he grips me tight. I yelp and feel like I’m trying to climb the fence. The tight grip he has loosens a modicum but turns into fondling. Tired of the approaches from other inmates I put as much power into the hit as I can. His head pops back from the swing making him stagger back. I practically drop from where he lifted me off the ground with his leg. Not waiting around for him to grab me again I take off down the tunnel. A couple tunnel workers stared at me as I went by but not saying anything. Spotting some C/O’s just around the corner I skid to a halt in front of them just as Thiel comes barreling around the corner.   
The sergeant and Lieutenant both reach for their OC spray once they see Thiel down the tunnel hot on my heels. 

“Please, he’s trying to rape me. You’ve got to help me.”

“Thiel! Hold it right there!”

Stepping aside from the officers I hug the wall almost curious to see how they’re going to handle the situation. Thiel stops short of the two eyeing me maliciously. He apparently didn’t want a confrontation with the officers as it would go against his time. Time he needed to get rid of not add on to. The larger man puts his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

“I mean ‘im no harm gentlemen. I just need to talk to ‘im.”

“We still have to investigate the accusation of rape Thiel, you know this. Now put your hands down, turn around and put them behind your back.”

“You don’t know what you’re doing Patches. This isn’t over yet.”

“It soon will be,” I mutter “It soon will be. I can promise you that.”

Knowing full well he can he hear me as they lead him away in cuffs. The other C/O takes me to IA after radioing them that they are on their way with a possible PREA incident. The quietness of the tunnel is now buzzing in my ears curious eyes following me as I walk by. Now how the hell am I going to get out of this one? Because once he gets out of SEG I’m so fucking screwed; figuratively and literally if the FBI doesn’t come get me before he’s released on good behavior.   
That is something I don’t even want to think about. My attention is roughly brought back to the officers in front of me. I blink twice showing I wasn’t all there. 

“Ryan we need you to tell us what actually happened. Can you do that?”

“Um… yeah. He came up to me pushed me to the gate started putting his hands on me inappropriately with his knee to my groin.”

“We need more detail than that. Just how inappropriate?”

“What the fuck? Grabbing me in the crotch and trying to arouse me. What more do you want from me!?”

I’m becoming hysterical. They don’t seem to believe me. But they still have to investigate the claim anyway. 

“Look I don’t really care. I need to speak to the warden is he available right now? There’s some rather important stuff I need to tell him.”

“Like the warden has time.”

“I’m sure he does but don’t you idiots understand?! This is important and it involves a group of people that would much rather see everyone here dead than alive!”

Both IA officers sit back at my outburst weary that I’ll think of doing something to harm them. Don’t these morons get it!? James Thiel is not one to freakin’ mess with and neither is his boss, they’ve already killed a guy just because he’s helping me. Threading my hands through my hair I bury my face into my arms the reality hitting me hard.


	4. Final Milestone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny finally get's to go home but not without a fair warning from Thiel about his boss' plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay my lovelies this is the last chapter and I have one more in store for Danny. Then it'll be the end of the conviction series. Thanks for following!

Thiel seemed to lay low after the investigation for about a week. With a violent shove I stumble into the tunnel out of view of any officers or other inmates. I turn to investigate to see Thiel with his eyes glowing red. Fuck me. He goes to pin me to the wall but I just barely manage to dodge him. The third time I’m not so lucky. Falling against one of the walls of the tunnel I hiss as I pull my hand away covered in blood. Panicking now I try and make a dash for the door towards the rotunda. The floor meets me head on dazing me. 

“Now now Patches don’t fight me… just give in. It’ll be much more painless that way.”

“And what do you… ah… intend to do with me?”

One foot in front of the other stumbling is an option as long as I get away. Where the hell is an officer or two when you need one. Oddly the tunnel and the surrounding exits are empty. Next thing I know I’m sliding on my side across the hall. Smacking into the wall I blearily look up to see Thiel standing over me flexing claws instead of hands. 

“Why Patches I intend to fuck you, ruthlessly then leave you in a spot no one uses anymore after I beat you within an inch of your life. To make sure there are no loose ends leading back to the boss. I’m sure you can understand the need for privacy in this business.”

He reaches down to wrap a clawed hand around my throat and hauls me up. I cringe at the rank smell of rotting flesh coming from him. He easily bends me over the concrete railing near the entrance to the industries building forcing my head to hang over and my arms curled under my chest. With the wound in my side it makes it painful to even try and fight him off. That’s if I even can. Thiel takes off his blue outer shirt to stuff it into my mouth. I shake my head vigorously to try and dislodge it but he tears a strip from it to tie around my head to hold it in place. Trying to elbow him in the face he only chuckles and pushes two fingers into the gash in my side making me scream in agony.   
One hand stays in the wound while the other slides past the waistband of my pants and boxers. A strangled whine bubbles in my throat at the sharpness of his claws against my flesh. My pants pool around my knees the chill air sending goose bumps over my skin. Shaking my head again I look back over my shoulder to the countenance of Thiel. Squeezing my eyes tight the image of him lingers behind my lids. The sharp burning sensation takes me by surprise that gave away to pain. I struggle against him for him to press me further into the concrete barrier as he thrusts. I feel full to capacity and then some, my walls protesting the tight fit. 

“So fucking tight you are Patches. I don’t see how they let you go.”

He grabs my hips roughly to continue to thrust deeper into me. Tears prick my eyes at the abuse he’s putting me through. Curiosity spikes at the discovery of one of my scars running down my other side. Thiel fingers the already puckered skin, a low throaty chuckle echoes in the open hall. The sound is chilling to my ears. He seems delighted in the scars that mark my otherwise unmarred flesh, almost anxious to mark me more. Except this ones unique to him and the family he serves. Taking a claw Thiel carves a symbol into the meaty part of my inner thigh right on top of one of the ones from Marzetti’s customers. A scream erupts again stifled by the gag in my mouth. And that sets off Thiel’s orgasm. With breaths coming in heaving gasps Thiel thrusts once more hitting my prostate hard. Though he doesn’t pull out right away seems eager to leave as much of himself as evidence. Reaching around me he grabs my wrists roughly to pull my arms above my head.   
As big as he is he grasped my wrists in one hand while using the other to land powerful punches to my right side. I start to wheeze as I can feel my rib crack the pain unbearable. Switches hands does the same to the other side of me then drops me completely. Blearily I see his foot coming to connect with my stomach. The mountain of a man breaks for a second contemplating on what he wants to do to me next. Threading his fingers through my shaggy hair he tilts my head to look up at him. His eyes blazing red again with the malice he wants to inflict. His thumb starts to trace circles along my jaw deceptively gentle.

“He’s givin’ me permission to either kill you or send you to him. So either way when you get out of here detective you’ll be making your way to him. But until then you’re stuck with me.”

His fist feels like a hammer coming across my jaw. Finally I lose consciousness at the last hit to my stomach then my face. Hours and I mean hours later the officers notice that I’m missing and not in my cell. The last they saw me was at chow but I never came back. Enough time elapsed when they noticed Thiel was gone then he reappeared again. Acting for the world that nothing had happened.   
The officers barely can get a response from me once they found me. My eyes were swollen shut from the facial beating, I can barely breathe because of my ribs and lungs, and my ass is sore and bleeding profusely. I remember them waiting for the nurses and medtech to come with a stretcher. 

“Hey hey stay awake can you nod if you can hear me?”

I do as they ask but it makes my head throb something fierce. It isn’t long before I spot my handler and my father in the infirmary waiting for me with the Warden. Groggily I try and give a small wave but utterly fail. 

“What in the world are you running here?! There shouldn’t be any mark on him.”

“Excuse me. We can’t control what the other inmates think of their peers. He may have been seeking or acting weird to them to cause this. It is hard to tell without knowing everything. In the meantime he has been released by order of my higher ups. I have no right to hold him and apparently neither do they.”

Wheeling me out to the front gate where an ambulance is waiting a sense of dread washes over me. Especially when I can feel Thiel’s eyes all over me, his creepy red eyes boring through my soul. I’m so fucking screwed. I just know it…


End file.
